


5:57 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Amos recalled Supergirl protecting him from a few Metropolis villains recently.





	5:57 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Amos recalled Supergirl protecting him from a few Metropolis villains recently before he shared a chocolate treat with her.

THE END


End file.
